leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vitios/James Raynor, the Rebel
INCOMPLETE Numbers still need some work James Raynor, the Rebel is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Raynor readies his rifle. For the next 3 seconds, or until this ability is reactivated, the center of every enemy champion within range of this ability is highlighted in red. Upon the second activation of this ability or when 3 seconds has passed, Raynor will fire a Mk 12 Penetrator Round from his rifle, doing instant physical damage to enemies in it's path. If the round strikes the center of an enemy champion, they take double damage. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost= No cost |costtype= |range= 1000 }} Raynor and Tychus set up a defensive position, including a small defensive wall. While this ability is active, Tychus and Raynor may not move, but gain increased range and attack speed. Additionally, Raynor's Supernova ability gains cooldown reduction. Enemy attacks and spells that hit Raynor and Tychus have reduced damage as long as the enemy that cast them was on the opposite side of the defensive wall. |leveling= |cooldown= 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 / 7 |cost= No cost |costtype= }} Tychus calls a dropship to deliver the Odin, a powerful war machine. While inside of the Odin, Tychus takes greatly reduced damage and has increased attack damage. However, his attack speed and movement speed are lowered. The Odin may use the Nuclear Strike ability. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= 60 / 55 / 50 / 45 / 40 |cost= No cost |costtype= }} The Odin launches a nuclear missile. After a few seconds, the missile lands to do massive damage to all enemies in an area. This ability has an individual cooldown. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= 180 / 170 / 160 / 150 / 140 |cost= No cost |costtype= }} }} Raynor calls his behemoth-class battlecruiser, the Hyperion. After descending, the Hyperion begins to bombard the ground with it's laser batteries, dealing heavy physical damage every second to enemies under it. The Hyperion may be ordered to move by reactivating this ability. While this ability is active, the Hyperion will continuously drop small squads of units to assist Raynor and Tychus. These units, Marines, will follow Raynor and attack his targets. After a few seconds, they will die. |description2= |leveling2= |cooldown= 300 / 280 / 260 |cost= |costtype= }} Background "James Raynor was the most decent man I ever encountered during the fall of the Confederacy. Everyone else, I can safely say, was either a victim or a villain or quite often both. At first glance, Raynor seems like a backwoods cowboy, one of those good old boys swapping lies about the days gone by. There's a cocksureness, an overconfidence about him that makes you bridle initially. Yet over time you come to see him as a valuable ally and -- dare I say it? -- a friend. It all comes from belief. Jim Raynor believed in himself and believed in those around him. And from that strength came the strength that allowed him and those who followed him to survive everything else the universe threw at him. Jim Raynor was a most decent and honorable man. I suppose that's why his is the greatest tragedy in this godforsaken war." - Michael Liberty Category:Custom champions